


June 27, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My preacher father never checks on me,'' Supergirl muttered before she viewed the scowling latter standing near her.





	June 27, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''My preacher father never checks on me,'' Supergirl muttered before she viewed the scowling latter standing near her and she remembered attempting to find villains to battle after midnight.

THE END


End file.
